Gold Stables
by sarah hobbit
Summary: AU Belle loved horses as long as she could remember, after finally getting her dream job at Gold Stables, she is stunned meeting Rum Gold...


Belle loved horses, her first memory was being led round on a little grey pony and apparently giggling like a wild thing according to her father. She loved the way they seemed to understand her, were mischievous but also beautiful. Belle used to count down the hours til after school she could run down to the local stables and help, finally returning home once they were out in the fields.

Twenty five years after her first encounter, she couldn't believe she got her dream job as a groom and stablehand at Gold Stables. The stables were known for producing top-class horses for three day competitions, both breeding and training them up for the dressage, cross country and show jumping stages. As Belle walked across the yard at dawn, she gulped apprehensively as someone shouted "You're late!" Belle peered into the nearest stall the voice seemed to come from "Don't worry you're lucky I caught you and not the Boss. I'm Ruby by the way." As a tall, beautiful women extended her hand, smiling widely.

"Belle. Im sorry, how can I help out? Mr Gold didn't mention the details after my telephone interview." Belle blushed. "I should have thought to ask, but he hung up so quickly."

"Aw don't worry, he does that to everyone. Well I tend to sort out the stables before we head out to the fields and bring the first lot in. By that time, Im sure he will have turned up. Boss is gruff but fair, and just gifted with the horses. Im sure he prefers them to humans!" Ruby joked. "Why don't you drop your stuff in the office, we can go round them up. Its across the second yard and on the right."

Rum Gold was in a bad mood already, trying to juggle the business and all of the horses different needs wasn't easy, and the coffee machine had decided this morning was when it would explode. Coffee made everything easier, especially this early in the morning.

"um, Hello?" Rum looked up to see a beautiful brunette smiling at him from the doorway. What on earth could she be doing here, she wasn't one of the hands and it was far too early for the public yet. "Mr Gold? You hired me to start today, Im Belle French." Thank goodness for that clue he thought, he really needed that coffee.

"Ah of course Miss French. I'll take you through your duties later, have you met Ruby?"

"Yes" she smiled.

Rum was mesmerised, she just lit up when she smiled. He was stunned, darnit words, what was he saying? Why did he feel like a teenager again? When she smiled at him he felt like they were the only two people in the universe. He cleared his throat hoping she wouldn't notice him staring at her like a love-sick puppy.

"If you just give her a hand for now, bring them in and clean them up. She'll show you round too. Any questions?"

"No, Mr Gold."

"Please, call me Rum." He wished it didn't come across as desperate as it sounded in his head.

She smiled at him again, "Then please call me Belle, Rum. Shall I take out any headcollars to Ruby?"

"Ah yes, the ones on that hook should do."

As he went to reached them down and gave them to her their hands brushed, and Belle blushed deeply. "Im sorry, must be my first day nerves." She joked. Belle didn't expect Mr Gold to be so handsome, she had heard of his fearsome reputation of course, but the handsome, lithe man with the deep brown eyes standing before her was making her nervous for much more than his reputation. She just hoped he didn't catch her checking out his bum, she could feel her blush growing deeper each second she stood there.

"Well, don't worry you'll soon settle in. Don't let the animals catch your nerves though." He smiled, turning away to the desk again.

Sensing her cue to leave Belle didn't hesitate in hurrying out the door and back up to Ruby, trying to breathe normally. This was not what she had expected. She had sworn off men after finding her fiancée with another woman three years ago, her confidence had plummeted and so she turned back to horses. She read everything she could, books on behaviour, diet, training techniques, competitions, between days at the local stables and nights finishing her part-time degree. After burying herself in work she decided striking out alone, hundreds of miles from home was what she needed, something different, an adventure. She hadn't counted on Rum Gold. Shaking her head she tried to focus, he must be involved with someone, anyway she was much too unimportant to be looked twice at, by him of all people! She would keep her head down, and make a success of this job, and prove to herself she could.


End file.
